


Haikyuu Drabbles!

by BlueFishyLove



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, General Fluffness, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFishyLove/pseuds/BlueFishyLove
Summary: Haikyuu Drabbles Collection of Sugawara Koushi and Kageyama Tobio because those two are in love and you cannot convince me otherwise!! I'll go down with this ship!!





	1. Chapter 1

Tobio be like “Senpai notice me so you teach me how to volley with my balls” as he had a wild eyebrow gameplay going on. Sugawara was furiously blushing and he felt blood dripping down his nose at that. ‘Nishinoya that was your freaking doing, I know it’ was all he could think of.

Nishinoya blinks at the older “So the trick did not work? But lets be honest Koushi-chan you still should show him how he should work his volleyballs” he said with a smile that suggested a lot more than the words let out.

And really that was all Sugawara needed to fuel his shorten out tember. “Come back you short stuff of a guardian my ass! I’m gonna kill you!” he said chasing Nishinoya round and round the court.


	2. Chapter 2

“But senpai I thought we where here to practice shots” said Kageyama looking up to his teammate from where he laid between his legs. 

“Tobio-kun dont be so uptight. Smile a bit, relax a little, we have lots of time to practice don’t worry.” Sugawara exclaimed touching the youngers sharp jawline. Kageyama sighed and let a small smile litter his lips, he seriously could not say no to whatever his Sugawara-senpai said.


	3. Chapter 3

Kageyame was always looked upon badly, especially after what happened that day at the court. He didn’t get any scholarships from big name teams and ended up in Karasuno. He didn’t really mind but he wouldn’t say so, he wouldn’t admit. He was the King after all and as much as he hated the name for what it meant a part of him new that if anything he was lost from being a mare peasant like everybody else. Until the day he met …him.

  
Sugawara Koushi.

  
He was like an angel in disguise. Kageyama could see his beautiful wings. He really could and he would defend that thought any day.

  
Sugawara senpai, the main server of Karasu.

  
He was afraid of him at first, maybe a little because of what happened in the past because of his previous wanting-him-to-be-senpai Oikawa which didn’t go as well as planned. But as soon as the older smiled at him, Kageyama threw all fears and doubts out the window. The older was a miracle of the world not a scary nazi. (And Kageyama swears you to secrecy never to tell Oikawa he called him a nazi).

  
It was about two months in the same team and lots of dates later that Kageyama realised that Sugawara-senpai was his savior. And it was their first official introduction as a pairing the day when he threw his crown away and was glad to degrade himself from king to the slave of his angel.


	4. Chapter 4

Koushi looked out the window as he crumbled the paper in his hand. He hated this empty feeling he got, he hated it almost as much as he hated leaving. He hated leaving more because it would mean leaving his Tobio behind.

  
He was moving out of Japan and into the States with a scholarship to standford college for it’s volley team. He was confused at first thinking that the scolarship was probably for the younger setter but Kageyama had at least 2 more years in school before being able to leave for any other college anywhere in the world.

  
He hated himself because he hadn’t told Kageyame yet. Everytime the conversation was remotedly close to the subject he would just get cold feet and change it. It wasn’t fare for Kageyama but he wanted to keep what they had still warm till his last days of summer. Till his last days before leaving.

  
“Tobio.. I’m leaving” he said with a sigh. “Nonono, that’s not right either, that would shutter him.” he repeated infront of the mirror. Then again anything coming out of his mouth that evening would shutter Tobio.

  
Koushi stared at his blue kimono in the mirror. He was meeting Tobio at the start of the stairs to the Mungo Temple where the festival was held.   
The last summer festival.

  
The first they ever had was the beginning of their dating life. The last they will have will probably be their end.

  
“No!” Sugawara shook his head left and right fiercly. “He’ll understand..right? ” he looked back into his own reflection with a sad expression. “He..will, right? ” he asked again but the reflection did not answer him, it only looked back with the same sad look on it’s eyes.

  
~~

  
Golden orbs stared at the younger male infront of him. He was covered with a white kimono and he look so cute with that blush he was sporting. He smiled. He would miss his everything.

  
“Stop staring you creeper!” Tobio said pinching the olders arm, gaining a whelp from him.

  
Sugawara only smiled back. That slightly unsetted Kageyama but he said nothing, just smiled back.

Still sporting that blush.

  
~~~

 

The festival was rather noisy, Kageyama noted. More noisy than previous years but that was probably because of Hinata.

  
He ended up stealing Koushi away from the team (which they found at the festival, had not planned to find them there udner any circumstances), dragging him towards the woods and at the small hill behind the temple. It was nice and rather more quiet there than it was infront of the temple and at the festival.

  
Tobio’s eyes met with those golden ones. He stared briefly before taking a big breath.

  
“What is wrong with you? ” he asked as straight forward as he could.

  
“Huh?” Koushi tilted his head to the side “What do you mean?”

  
“Don’t ‘huh?’ me! I can see something is wrong with you all night, you are treating me like I’m about to die or like you are about to break up with me” Tobio huffed before he opened his eyes double in size. “You are not breaking up with me, are you?” he asked and he could feel the tears starting to appear.

  
Sugawara smiled and chuckled at his boyfriends cute observation but the smile was sad.

  
“No..I’m not breaking up with you.. Not unless you break up with me..Usually these kind of relationships don’t last and I wouldn’t like to hold you in something you don’t want to be in” Koushi mumbled away.

  
Tobio bit his lower lip. “That’s bullshit homosexuality never bothered us before!” he said somewhat angry and Koushi chuckled again.

  
“Im not talking about such relationship sweety” the older started. “It’s just that… I’m leaving with a scholarship for the States” he said his eyes sad all over again.   
Tobio left a sigh of relief and Koushi frowned.

  
“That was it? You freaked me out you big idiot!” Tobio exclaimed as he embraced his boyfriend. “I know about the scholarship, Daichi blubbered it out two days after you accepted” he let out something similar to a chuckle at the memory.

  
“You are not mad I did not tell you sooner? Or that I am indeed leaving? ”

  
“Nah, I don’t think that I would know how to tell you either if it was me, Koushi. And if it makes you happy I’m okay with it. Plus I always wanted to visit the States at some point in my life, now I will have all the more reasson to do it” he finished with a smile.

  
That smile that he only showed Sugawara senpai. That smile that Koushi loved from the begining to the end. Whenever that may come.   
Which sure was not now.

  
“I love you Tobio kun” he said kissing the younger softly on his lips. A tender kiss to remind them of everything they had, they have and they will have in the future.

  
“I love you too Senpai” the younger said back, a blush darker than ever before covering half his face and the top of his ears.

  
And like that they stayed for a while…. well at least what while they could get before Hinata barging from somewhere of the forest all smiles and noise.

  
~~~~

  
In the end Sugawara promised himself to strangle Daichi when he would get the chance.


	5. Chapter 5

Kageyama was royally pissed. Though it was all Tanaka’s fault to begin with but he wouldn’t be the one pointing the finger. Not today anyway.

  
Today he was the dark knight , the shield to protect the silver angel for anything cold and white.

  
Couple of days ago, Kageyama lost it between practice and math exams and threw all his anger at the older hitter when he complained that Kageyama was not doing his job as a setter properly.

  
And so a burning fight to prove that even hitters are good at setting a ball began. Well…with all that snow outside it was only a matter of minutes for Hinata to get the idea to practice their shots with snowballs. It was Tanaka’s idea to target the setters.

  
Kageyama hoped he wouldn’t be sick the next day.

  
Sugawara didn’t mind he would have Tobio all to himself, wrapped in blankets and feeding him warm soup.

  
Sugawara even if he could do without all the snowball fights was happy enough with the outcome. He had after all his shiny knight in armor to protect him from the cold balls of white.

  
Kageyama wished the snow to be gone as soon as possible, because if it didn’t Karasuno would get a team with no more hitters in it.


	6. Chapter 6

Sugawara senpai noticed something in the court before practice.

He got something out of it too, he won’t say what and won’t comment on what he saw (probably will leave it alone too) but he will definitely need to find Kageyama soon to take care of his little something.

The little gift he got from the sight.

Shhhh! No one has to know, especially not Daichi he would kill those two for doing something like that on the court...

He hopes they won’t splash anything on the balls. He should rush to were Kageyama is….about now...


	7. Chapter 7

It’s winter when Kageyama learns that Sugawara senpai likes his chocolate milky and with five -no more, no less- marshmallows in it. Kageyama doesn’t know how exactly to make the chocolate mikly-er because he likes his dark and with no marshmallows at all but he spends hours in the kitchen so to get it just right anyway. 

Kageyama learns that Sugawara senpai likes to sit on the sofa and watch romance movies, something he has never done because he simply doesn’t like romance, he is more in the action, adventure industry of movies. Car chases, explosions and all. 

But when he finally gets the chocolate just right milky and with five marshmallows he invites Sugawara senpai at his house for the night. Sleep over of some sort. Sugawara is happy to accept. And in the end they now both sit at the couch at Kageyama’s home, hot chocolates at hands and a romandic comedy in the dvd player and Kageyama was never happier to be seated near his senpai like that. 

Sugawara couldn’t be happier too as he leans his head slightly on Kageyama’s shoulder and chuckles at the pink hue that creeps on the younger’s cheeks.


End file.
